Warlords of Exodus
Description This clan is a dictatorship. It is presided over by Youngblood. There is a council of trusted “officers” that fulfill a veteran role within Warlords of Exodus. These are people that I rely on and listen too. When I am not on the field, they report to me and I to them. This trust is absolute and will only be given to those who have proven themselves to be trust worthy individuals. We are not elitists. However, we do not accept nor desire members not willing to put forth full effort. WoE’s power comes from its reaction times and plan of attack. When we are invaded, we respond immediately and absolutely. We accept that any loss is nothing more than a learning experience. We are not omnipotent, but we will strive for knowledge and superiority in every action that we perform in-game. In a combat situation, there is never a question of what to do. When a command is given, it is blindly followed. After the engagement has subsided, the entire combat group convenes to discuss their actions. If we can find a way to improve a method of attack, this is when we will do so. Some may see this as overkill in a gaming situation, but we play to win. For us, fun comes from success of many kinds, and we find that this organization will greatly aid us in doing so. The general atmosphere of this clan is more casual than this letter indicates, If applicants can accept these terms, then you will be able to enjoy our community. We are an online family, and the induction of new members is not a whimsical act. If your up for a challenge then come to our website and voice server. We require that we be able to speak with you over our voice servers. Come introduce yourself to us, let us know who you are and what you are looking for. If you're tired of cookie cutter guilds, come see us. If you're looking for a group of passionate gamers, come find us. If you want to improve yourself, please come visit us. Are you self aware? Is your heart in the right place? Warlords of Exodus may be for you. History Youngblood founded Warlords of Exodus back in 2008-2009 when Tabula Rasa was in its prime. We found that smaller groups of experienced gamers were more effective on the digital battlefield than larger, more conventional massing forces. We fought in small tactical groups and focused on flanking, kiting, and strategic planning. At that time, we found guilds that participated in large scale ganking maneuvers had trouble organizing their ranks quickly enough to respond to our smaller, more guerilla style attacks. In smaller organized squads, we could execute procedures more quickly than the larger clans. This proved to be extremely effective. We found ourselves in numerous engagements where we were outnumbered at least on a 5 to 1 ratio. We prevailed in these engagements. I like to think that these unbalanced force ratios give us more targets to destroy, nothing more. The lessons learned in Tabula Rasa have given us a blueprint on how to proceed in these soft-locking FPS MMOs. Each game’s mechanics will be different, but the overall strategies should remain constant. If not, we will adapt.